The Council Vs Republic
by thehaloproject
Summary: What would happen to the Halo Universe if they crossed paths with the Star Wars Universe? Book 1 in a series whose length has yet to be decided.
1. Timeline

**We apologize for any inconvenience caused by our other post we are beginning writers, the last story floundered, and we giving this another shot. We're going to start with a timeline to give a general idea of where we're coming from.**

**We do not own Halo or Star Wars they belong to Microsoft and George Lucas respectively.**

**Updated, major grammatical corrections and slight changes to punctuation.**

* * *

Timeline

2525 The beginning of the human-covenant war.

2541 Spartan II project goes public, Spartan III project begins.

2545 A group of high ranking covenant officers discover that humanity is very Important to the forerunners. This leads to rumors that they have been betrayed by the prophets. One week later the prophets of Truth and Mercy have been assassinated, the prophet of Regret is the only one spared.

The Elite Imperial Admiral Arab'nell leads a covenant fleet to the planet Episane II...

(Over the planet Episane II)

A covenant fleet hovers over the planet with over 400 estimated ships.

This throws the planet into distress and rapid mobilization. The colony's Commanding Officer received a message while on his ship. It read,

Commander,

I am the Imperial Admiral Arab'nell I have a message from my fleet, we have been lied to by our leaders. To fight humans for a reason not true, we wish to have a peace treaty and rebuild your burning worlds.

Admiral Arab'nell,

signing off

The humans send Admiral Preston Cole to confirm the treaty and the human-covenant war ends.

2546 Humanity joins the Covenant. Operation green thumb is initiated, the goal being to recolonize the broken human colonies.

2547 Humanity's influence changes in the Covenant, each of the hierarchies will be a Prophet, Elite, and a Human. Humans begin training Grunts and form The Grunt Imperial Guard.

2552 In this year the nova bomb is invented and the Spartan IV project starts.

2554 The UNSC Infinity is built. Infinity class assault carrier, these massive ships are 3.5 miles in length, 1 mile in height and constructed with forerunner tech from the planet Onyx. They carry 2 divisions or 20k men, 500 Spartan IV's, 700 combat aircraft.

2557 Sparta becomes its own branch in the military.

2558 Humanity uses genetic engineering to give the prophets the ability to walk, in the same year Installation 3 is found. The flood is discovered and is immediately eradicated by Fleet Commander Thel'Vadam, because of this incredible feat he is promoted to Field Marshal.

A moniter known as 343 Guilty Spark is found and reveals the location of the Ark.

2559 The Mantis is begins service, ONI discovers that the ark is under the city of New Mombasa, North Africa.

2560 The Covenant builds the Mark II super carrier Eternity, the Eternity is the Covenant counterpart to the UNSC Infinity, the UNSC and the Covenant form C.U.S. (Coalition of United Species.) Later this year C.U.S colonizes the Ark.

When it is found the forerunners believed in a god, many covenant drop the old ways and go back to their own religions or take up Earth religions that suits their lifestyle.

The followers of the truth rebel against the covenant and escape to an unknown location in space.

2565 The Infinity class assault carrier Sierra 117 is built, the Mammoth is put into service and the mark 2 super carrier The Arbitor is built.

2568 In honor of their leadership during the Human Covenant war the Cole class dreadnought and the Keyes class carrier are put into service.

The United Intelligence Agency is established, a mix of military and civilian intel specialists to collect intel from military, civilian, and enemy sources. The UIA has several special operation military class units

The Infinity Mark II enters service.

Mark VII Mjolnir Spartan Armor is also put into service.

2569 James Johnson hero of the Civil War and the Covenant War has a carrier named after him and his family, The Johnson Class Carrier.

2570 The Requiem War starts and ends, the Followers of Truth retreat and disappear in space again. Forerunners and ancient humans are found in cryo sleep and are awoken. The ancient humans make their own Independence Day on their home planet.

The Forerunners go to the other shield worlds and activate the remaining survivors of the initial halo ring activation.

2577 The Forerunners join C.U.S and rise quickly to a leadership position alongside the Humans, Sangheli, and the Prophets. The Spartan V project works alongside the Spartan IV program but goes back to the Spartan II training in that subjects are kidnapped as children.

2580 With the help of Forerunner engineering the space station class High Charity is put into service. The Dawn of New Hope, The Prophecy of War, and The Texas are the three stations put into service this year.

The 2nd Special Operations Corps, a Special task group of highly elite soldier, pilot, and navy crews. The most elite of these units are Demon Squad, Spartans hand picked by the Spartan Sierra-117, John, Hammer team, a group of brutes hand picked by High Chieftain Tartarus, then genetically enhanced using the Spartan Project, and given modified Stalker Class Spartan armor, The Blade, a group of Elites hand picked by Rtas'Vadum then given Spartan armor, Silence Team, an elite team of Skirmishers hand picked by Prince Cork and given Specially built Spartan armor.

2592 The Lord Hood dreadnoughts are put into service. The Armageddon class fortress ship and the Mark III super carrier begin construction with an estimated 50 year construction period.

2599 Five more High Charity class stations are put into service, The Eden, The New York, The Nevada, The Dark Night, and The Rome. Late this year a precursor planet ship is found and awoken, upon awakening the precursors join C.U.S but refuse to share technology.

Mark VIII Mjolnir armor is put into service.

2612 It is discovered that rebels from C.U.S have found a Forerunner intergalactic teleportation module. C.U.S prepares to colonize this new galaxy.

2613 Colonization of three planets are completed in this new galaxy, upon attempt to colonize a fourth they accidentally start a war with two galactic superpowers.

As the fleet from the space station Dark Night starts this war, leading scientists and engineers discover that this module has a recharge time of eight months thus stranding the fleet with no support in this war...

* * *

**A couple of afterthoughts, the Halo population is edited as is the Star Wars to give BOTH sides a fighting chance, this will not be a "Halo owns Star Wars story," a special thanks to Bkaa19 for bringing this to our attention, that's not what we wanted this to be, this is intended for entertainment purposes and not to say that one universe is better than the other, I am a fan of both and thus unbiased. Also ****thanks to Spartancommander for pointing about a problem with our format, there was something going on with my laptop and it was auto centering, I have since upgraded to an ipad and I believe this has fixed the problem.**

**We need your help! Your reviews will help speed up our process, any and all helpful advice is greatly encouraged. Ideas for characters, ship names, and planets will all help to hasten the release of a new chapter, which brings me to the final note, our working process is indefinite and we can't promise a fast release every time, as you know there are many variables in life, but we will attempt to do so as soon as possible and in all cases we ask for your patience.**


	2. The Beginning

**To give confidence to both universes, Halo will have superior firepower but Star Wars will have five times the numbers. This will leave the odds about even.**

**Updated, some spelling correction, number tweaks, and new format, enjoy!**

* * *

The Beginning

_January 1st 2612,  
Earth,  
Sydney Australia,  
UNSC Headquarters...  
Fleet Admiral Preston Cole_

I walked into the dimly lit room, slightly illuminated by the desks A.I. I greeted the man sitting behind the desk, he was older, aged by war, determined.

"President Lord Hood."

He looked up from his work,

"Good evening Admiral, have you received news of the Forerunner's teleportation installation?"

"How could I have not? Even low ranking officers have been spreading rumors of its existence Sir."

He looked to the outside of the craft,

"Good, then you'll already know what you're getting into, the Council has ordered a large fleet to go through this portal and investigate. I want you at the head of it."

He paused momentarily, waiting for my response.

"I'd be glad to, what kind of fleet did they have in mind?"

He replied with some of the greatest news an Admiral could hear,

"You will be in command of the fleet The Dark Night."

I was I a state of shock, almost speechless,

"It would be an honor sir."

He broke his gaze with the outside of the ship,

"Of course, this would also call for a promotion, Supreme Admiral Cole."

He concluded with some words of encouragement,

"You will be working with Soy'Vadam, go gather your forces, we know you'll make Humanity proud... Oh and Happy New Years."

_One day earlier,  
Sanghelios  
Katruna City,  
Soy'Vadam_

I walked through the halls of the Emperor's palace eventually leading me to his throne room, the Honor Guard stood in their ceremonial garb, side by side, leading up to the Emperor himself.

"You have summoned me here to your palace, what do you ask of me my Emperor?"

He looked down from his throne with all of the authority that he was so rightfully given,

"Imperial Admiral, the Council has decided to move on with the mission. You will be working alongside the humans and their Fleet Admiral Preston Cole, I trust your judgement, that is why I have chosen you for this. I wish for you to gather a force of your choosing and bring great honor to the Covenant."

Filled with the pride of knowing that I above many other have been chosen for this task I accepted saying,

"May the gods bless this journey."

* * *

_Codex of the Dark Night fleet_

1 High Charity class space station

4 Infinity Mark II assault carriers

15 Infinity class assault carriers

6 Atlantis class dreadnoughts

5 Titan class battleships

25 Mark II super carriers

30 Super carriers

44 CSS class battleships

100 assault carriers

200 UNSC carriers

200 Super heavy cruisers

200 battle cruisers

5,000 UNSC cruisers

4,500 Covenant cruisers

Each cruiser is accompanied by two destroyers. Each UNSC destroyer is accompanied by four frigates. Each Covenant cruiser is accompanied by one destroyer, two frigates, and four corvettes.

Fleet support

150 prowlers  
200 stealth frigates  
20 colony ships  
12 R.U.S.E ships

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Story ideas, characters, and planets are all encouraged and will help to speed up our writing process. We apologize for how short this chapter was, we're going to have another one fairly soon, the reason for this is that the next chapter is a battle scene and it made more sense for us to group these together. A special thanks to killer753895 for pointing out the brevity of this chapter.**


	3. Notebook

Notebook 1

Okay readers, sadly this is not an update to the story itself, this is merely to tell you in black and white what exactly is going on and how we're going to make the story work.

1 Characters: The characters are being made up as we go along, and for Halo characters they have a longer lifespan because they have forerunner medical technology and not Obama-Care, now they live to be over 200 years old and are capable of combat until about their 170s. Longer life span = longer window of fertility = major population boom. Around the time that this book takes place the total c.u.s population equals about 127 trillion. The peacetime military is 40 trillion. The entire military is not the Dark Night nor is the Dark Night a fleet but several fleets that equal to about a fourth of the total military. Imagine the C.U.S version of high charity.

To explain why we have so many ships, at this point C.U.S occupies 1500 world many of them offer ship production and agriculture.

Now to explain what exactly a R.U.S.E this acronym stands for Really Useful Strategic Engineering, basically these ships carry all the cards up their sleeves. They have a vast amount of dirty tricks to fool the enemy, things like fake deployments, fake transmissions, and mental warfare.

Our inspiration for the book is from the Halo-Mass Effect crossover New Age and Star Wars Vs Halo by Skydemon, as a side note check out Terran Republic another Halo Star Wars fanfic


	4. The Battle of Naboo Part 1

**Thank you readers for your reviews, ideas, and tips for the story. This story is not going to be told from the eyes of one particular squad, but from the view of ground troops, pilots, and crewman, following the style of Skydemon's Star Wars Vs Halo. Thanks for the support, now on to the story...**

* * *

**Codex**

**The C.U.S army: The largest but most lightly trained of the C.U.S military branches.**

**Line O'War/Line: A group of ships ranging from two to fourteen vessels.**

**UNSC Style Frigate: Able to carry a company of soldiers, armed with a MAC cannon, twenty-six archer missiles, eight point defense guns, and a plasma torpedo.**

**Prowler/Stealth Frigate: Carries a platoon of ODSTs and a fire team of Spartan 4 soldiers. Armed with stealth equipment, nuclear mines, one MAC cannon (stealth frigate only), and one nuclear missile.**

**UNSC Style Carrier: Carries a division (20k) of soldiers, 15 sqaudrons of airship, and 1 gunship squadron. Armed with 46 point defense guns and lasers.**

* * *

February 21st, 2613

The Gold system

Planet Reach II

Aboard the Dark Night

The holo-table in the middle of the room was projecting the results of the scans performed by the fleets engineers. The twenty chairs surrounding the holo-table seated different individuals from High Comm. These men and women represented the C.U.S as a whole and their decisions were rarely disputed.

"Today, we have assembled to discuss what exactly our scans of this galaxy have turned up. It would appear that we have stumbled into another intelligent species. We aren't sure quite what we've come across, but we know that they're sentient. We need to determine what to do if first contact is made."

"Commander Cole, I think it would be in our better interest to send our weaker units in at first. This will allow us to gauge their firepower and their skill, as well as their numbers."

"Thank you, Kal'Couduet'd, any other thoughts you would like to share with this body?"

"Nothing else pertinent, Commander."

"Does that mean that my grunts are going to be swarmed and beaten into a grunty pulp? I thought we gave up suicide after The Great War!"

"Calm yourself Overseer, we're not asking for suicide runs, we will have human troops assisting you. If the worst should come, we will send Spartans and some Special Operations units to pull your fat out of the fire."

"I agree with you Soy'Vadam, but I assume that you would have our snipers in position to set up some defenses and a Base of Operations in order to get a foothold on the battlefield."

"Of course, I would expect nothing less, Lord Zeke of the Kig'yar."

"If the contacts were to set their defenses rapidly, as queen I would have my drones fly in and set a new line."

"If the enemies were to put up more of a fight than you could handle, us Brutes could bring our physical strength to the battle field and quite literally beat in their front lines."

"And if their warriors still prove to be to much, then our Elites can bring to them the true fight! If all else fails ,we will unleash the Hunters. Is there any advice you wish to offer Prophet?"

"None where battle is concerned. I believe the current plan to be acceptable. After it is deemed safe enough, we will scavenge the battle field for any intelligence, hopefully some communication systems and the like. If we have the resources, we could have the Engineers use their equipment to improve some of our own."

"If we were to have more peaceful contact, then senators Pory'Vadent and the Prophet of Reclamation will make sure that things stay that way."

"Is everyone in agreement for the current plans of engagement?"

Every species in High Comm agreed, though the Grunts seemed more reluctant to do so.

"Good then, dismissed."

* * *

A message was sent to a high ranking member of Fleet Command, it read,

Supreme Commander Thel'Vadam

It has been decided to send a task force to investigate a planet designated AN-28. We do not have any Intel about this planet except that it is covered by thick forest. We request that you only use scout ships unless things should get out of hand, then you shall receive assistance from myself. You will be briefed in more detail once you reach the coordinates we have provided.

* * *

Soy'Vadam

Fleet Comm headquarters

Mark II super carrier A Long Day of Praise...

Once the main leaders of the navy had assembled, Thel'Vadam began the meeting.

"Will anyone volunteer their forces? If so, what approach would you plan to take regarding AN-28?"

Fleet Admiral Jacob Keyes stood up,

"I have a plan, I would first ask for a stealth ship, either a Prowler or a Frigate. I would also need some support, the ship I have in mind is a UNSC class Carrier. After that, I should have enough of my own resources to make due."

Thel'Vadam concluded, "Does anyone wish to challenge this request?"

The room remained silent.

"Then consider it done..."

Keyes replied, somewhat trying to appeal to the warrior culture of the Elites, "It will be a great honor."

* * *

February 21st, 2613

Planet AN-28

A line of ships from the 26th Scout Squadron

A Line o'war of frigates approach the planet, slowly moving in order to placate any potential hostiles. No such luck, as on approach, a large number of unidentified ships came out of the atmosphere to assault the scouts! The aircraft flew by shooting beams of pure energy at the UNSC frigates. As their shields flared, the UNSC ships returned fire.

* * *

Lt. Mitchell

Captain UNSC Frigate

Forward Unto Dawn

I looked up shouting orders to my men,

"Return fire!"

A quick glance out the side of the ship revealed the enemy craft being swat down like flies when faced with our firepower. The radar operator shouted back to me,

"Sir, there's some form of a ship coming out of the planet's atmosphere!"

I continued barking orders,

"Get the ship on a flanking run, arm the Archer missiles!"

As our ship turned to enter the maneuver, a volley of lasers started pounding the shields. The damage control engineer yelled,

"Captain, the shields are at twenty-five percent!"

Still being bombarded by lasers, we exited the flanking maneuver and the archer missiles finally launched. They flew for a short time before impacting the lower hull of the enemy ship. It didn't appear to have shields, at least I didn't see signs of any. Almost the instant they struck home, our own ship shook. The radar engineer shouted what I already knew,

"Captain, the shields are down!"

"Damage report!"

The hologram of the ships A.I materialized on a nearby console,

"Actually Captain, the shields seem to have taken most if not all of the damage. It would appear as though their weapons were heat based."

"Thank you Charon."

"As always Captain."

She muttered something else as she turned and pixelated herself back into the systems. I turned to one of the pilots, an old friend of mine, and asked,

"Why does it seem they always model the A.I after the personality of a 15 year old? Chaff, did we ever act like that?"

"I don't know so much about me as it was you Mitchell. You always had a big head. At least the A.I is actually smarter than us."

There was a small hum as Charon popped back up from the terminal,

"And don't you forget it!"

During the course of our discussion, the pilots had worked us into a safe position behind the line of frigates. "The shields shouldn't take too long to come back online," The engineer replied.

"Charon did you get any scans of that ship?" I asked the AI

"I did a little more that, we'll start with what the scan turned up. First of all, they were using projectile lasers similar to some of the Covenants tech in the Great War. Since their weapons were heat based, it's safe to assume their shields are designed to reflect heat based weapons. That particular ship appeared to be a cruiser of sorts. I also did a little digging through the cruisers onboard logs and discovered that it was part of that planet's defense force, the locals call it Naboo. Oh and English is the native language so it should be pretty easy to communicate. Something else came up in my investigation, this one's a little strange, the majority of the population seems to be human."

"Humans? But this is an entirely different galaxy!"

One of the Sangheli Majors walked up,

"This must have something to do with the Forerunners."

"True Major, true. We need to get this information to the Commander."

The ships intercom came online and the Commanders voice rang through the speakers of every ship in the line,

"Assemble all C.U.S army personnel, Human and Grunt forces only!"

I looked to the Major,

"Heh, that's first contact protocol. Well you heard the man Major."

The Major bowed and said,

"As you wish Captain."

He turned and left the bridge to pursue the orders of the Commander. On his way out ,he examined the pelicans phantoms and other drop ships. He sighed to himself,

"Why do I feel this will be the start of another long and bloody war?"

* * *

**We apologize for the long wait we wanted to get a decent size chapter out and school has not been kind to that idea. A very special thanks to Primordial Soul for beta reading this chapter. Don't forget to review! Thank you the readers for your patience, we will have another chapter in time...**


	5. The Battle of Naboo Part 2

**Okay guys! We have another chapter. A special thanks to our beta reader Primordial Soul. Oh and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Pvt. Cody

Phantom

Above the City of Naboo

"Ugh!" the Charlie horse in my leg wouldn't go away. I was stuck in this position until we unloaded at the drop zone. I guess this should be the least of my worries. I shipped off of Reach II just 3 months ago. Only a few days after graduating the Corbulo Military Academy, a branch of the esteemed Corbulo Academy of Military Science. I thought the worst part of leaving home was leaving my fiancé, I was wrong. She telecommed me 2 months ago and told me she was expecting. I was broken away from my thoughts when the Phantom doors hissed open. The Lt began shouting orders,

"Alright ladies! Fill up on plasma and lock and load!"

I looked out the side doors of our drop ship. All I could see at the moment was UNSC pelicans, Covenant phantoms, and the UNSC and Covenant bombers. When all of a sudden seemingly out of nowhere a laser singes the door next to me! Our phantom began its descent to the battlefield. Another volley of lasers struck the side of the phantom. The grunt who manned the plasma turret had his rebreather's hose shot through. The methane that escaped had an almost flamethrower effect. He struggled with his equipment for only a second before the propulsion coming from the hose was too much. The breathing equipment that kept him alive ironically became his new worst enemy. He had the methane tank off of his back but couldn't get the mask to release its seal. The tank and the hose pulled him violently off the phantom, sending him plummeting towards the ground below. I looked away, knowing I could do nothing to save him. The phantom neared the ground around the LZ. UNSC longsword bombers began dropping bombs and tear gas into the buildings surrounding us. Several enemy troops fled the doors of the building as the tear gas took effect. They were coughing and holding cloths to their face trying to keep out the gas burned their eyes and throats. This futile attempt only sealed their fate as they ran into the range of the numerous plasma turrets mounted on the sides of our phantoms. We were finally given the order to unload.

"GO GO GO! Move it or lose it you bunch of pansies!"

I jumped from the phantom, landing with a heavy thud on the hard, red and tan, brick-paved roads of the city. A glance to the left showed that the grunt hadn't survived his fall. I hadn't expected him to. We split into our squads from there. There were six grunts and four humans in our squad. Sgt. Schultz was the squad leader. He motion us too some of the nearby buildings.

"I'd feel a hell of a lot safer if we weren't about to get fried!"

One of the heavy grunts laid down suppressive fire to provide cover. We had reached one of the buildings lining the side of the streets when we heard shots being fired. I looked up to the source. Some of the police force must have survived the bombing runs. There were at least two men firing lasers from the windows of the building we stood by. They didn't seem to notice we were there so Shultz gave the order to clear the building. One of the grunts lit a plasma grenade and used it as a breaching charge. Upon entry we could see the tear gas had cleared. The first floor seemed calm enough. Our squad had only taken a few steps into the building when a man wearing a mask of sorts put a laser into my shoulder causing my shields to overload and flicker off! Thankfully standard human infantry get light shielding. Although weak it was just enough to save my life! He retreated into the upper parts of the structure. I heard shouting as he warned the other men. Two of the grunts stayed on the lower level to make sure there would be no more surprises. The rest of us advanced slowly up the stairs. When we reached the top we found a hallway, I'd estimate it to be about 40 ft in length. There were doors on each side, more than ample room for an ambush. This could get messy. We took cover in a few of the doorways and tried to advance from there. One of the grunts tossed a frag when he saw an enemy stand out from around a corner. The man was successful in incapacitating the grunt. The laser struck home in the grunts chest leaving a large scorch mark. The man realized just what the grunt had done, but it was to late. As he tried to dive away the frag exploded sending shards of shrapnel into the poor man's body. The grenade had left a bloody pulp of the shooter along with a pile of rubble. The building was becoming less stable. The frag had blown away a support wall and it wouldn't take much more for the building to cave in around us. We needed to move quickly. I sprinted to one of the closer doors. There was soldier in the room on the other side of the wall from me. I knocked on the wall, confusing the other soldier. It told me everything I needed to know. The wall was thin. I put my rifle to the wall and pulled the trigger, hoping I wasn't mistaken. Soon enough I found myself to be right when the enemy soldier slumped into the hallway. A high pitched voice congratulated me,

"You sure got him!"

The compliment came from Dadab the fifth. He was the descendant of the grunt deacon Dadab, and one of our squad. I was seated beside him in our phantom ride to the surface. He seemed intrigued by human culture and asked a great deal about myself. We spoke about my wife and our soon to be child. He asked how I felt about be away from my family. I also learned a great deal about Ungoy culture. He came from a litter of ten, evidently that's small for a grunt litter. He was separated from his family early do to the military standard for grunts. Grunts have a strong family bond and he misses them dearly. I discovered that his ancestor was the first Covenant to save a human life and in turn saved a planets population. We made quick work of the rest of the men in the building. We joined forces with another squad and continued up the road clearing the buildings along the way to the palace. Dadab was unusually skilled for a grunt. We work very well together. As we neared the palace we heard the rush of UNSC drop pods entering the atmosphere. This was good we suffered quite a few casualties along the way. Five grunts and two humans from our squad. Two of the grunts and a human were caught by an explosive of the enemy's. The others were casualties of the lasers that the enemy wielded. Dadab was the only grunt remaining.

"There's someone important in there."

The Sgt. was right. They wouldn't send ODST units for nothing. We met up with some of the shock troopers. They explained that there was a diplomat of some sort holed up in the palace and that the current plan was to capture and interrogate them for any information that could be obtained. We started our assault on the palace. The soldiers we fought on the way in were skilled. Much more so than the soldiers from the outer buildings. They were fast and they set traps around every corner. Almost like they were stalling. If it weren't for the reinforcements I don't believe we would have survived. After significant casualties we reached the royal chamber. There was a woman in ceremonial garb. She was wearing white makeup with a dot on either side of her face and a gem on her forehead.


	6. The Palace

Lance Rookie

5 min. before palace invasion

Above Naboo

The countdown to impact started, two minutes until touchdown. The wind rushed past my drop pod. We had been briefed on our mission moments ago. The mission was to get in, grab the diplomat, and get out. If there were guards we were to eliminate them, sparing civilians when and if possible. The pod started the final countdown.

"10, 9, 8..."

As the countdown neared its end, I could see the ground rapidly approaching from my descending pod. The pod touched down and the hatch disengaged, sending the door flying several yards forward. I stepped out to see the marines had effectively cleared the area. To the left of my pod, I could see a large group of marines and a lone grunt talking to the squad leader.

I ran over to hear them finish up a short briefing of the new mission. We moved carefully towards the palace assuming that they would have dug in to protect the diplomat. A squad of marines volunteered to take point. They only a few steps into the palace when I noticed a tripwire. It was too late to warn them. As I shouted, an explosion came from both sides of the squad incinerating all but one.

"Take cover!"

We all dove for the nearest wall of debris we could find. After the explosion, we all knew what was coming. But it never did. No lasers, no gunshots, just silence. A few men surveyed the room. After a short time they gave the go ahead.

"Clear!"

We exited cover and began to fan out through the building. The first hallway we entered seemed empty, until the lasers began flying that is. They were incredibly precise and deadly. They took down a couple of ODSTs and a handful of marines before we could even react and enter cover. We only killed one of them, though surely we'd injured at least a couple more. The grunt jumped from behind the debris he hid behind and armed a plasma grenade. One of the guards noticed this and attempted to shoot the explosive. The guard missed his target, but only by an inch. Instead the laser struck the grunt's hand severing a few of his fingers. Not a fatal wound but enough to remove him from the field. A medic started to tend to him.

While the medic was tending to the grunts injury, we pressed on. The ambushes continued until we reached the doors to the throne room. They were rather tall, wooden, and about 6 inches thick. They would be extremely heavy, possibly reinforced due to them protecting an official. The close quarters specialist took his shotgun and punched a hole through the lock with a breaching round. We rushed into the room expecting strong resistance. We were met with roughly twenty royal guards. We raised our weapons only to hear a scream.

"Stop!"

It came a second too late. The queen had stepped between us and the guards and I had already pulled the trigger. The bullet sailed through the air stopping when it impacted her upper arm sending a small spatter of blood to the floor, leaving the queen slumped to her knees in pain. The royal guard stood down, afraid that we would shoot again. One of our medics rushed to her aid.

"Wait!"

The major spoke up,

"Your highness... You have some information that we need. Now, your arm can be patched up rather easily. A little flesh wound really. But if you don't comply, well... Without medical services, you'll bleed out rather quickly. Sound fair enough?"

The queen spat on the majors shoes.

"Ha! You're still using slug launchers? You're nothing more than apes!"

"Obviously they worked well enough. Your "police force" was nothing. It's pretty pathetic, being killed by an ape. Isn't it?"

The major took his sidearm and aimed it at the queen.

"No! Don't hurt her!"

A young woman ran through the doors and into the throne room. The major grabbed her and put his gun to the side of her head,

"And what's your name, sweetheart?"

"Padme, Padme Amidala. I am the real queen of Naboo. I'll tell you what you want to know. Just don't hurt any more of my subjects."

"Alright then. You'll be coming with us to our ship now."

Several of the guards raised their weapons in retaliation. The queen spoke once again,

"Stand down. If we can do this peacefully, then I don't want to encourage more violence."

Fleet Admiral Keyes

Tetra's Folly

Infinity Mark 2 super carrier

I sat at my desk to read the report from the interrogation of the Queen of Naboo. According to the queen, there were thousands of planets joined into a government called The Republic. Each system sent forth a representative. The head of the government was a chancellor. The current chancellor was called Chancellor Palpatine. Out of the surrounding planets, two seemed viable for attack. They appeared to be key strategic vantage points that would greatly affect enemy morale. These would be our fallback if hostilities would continue. We must prepare.

Admiral Anderson

18th Republic fleet

We were on the bridge when the holo-table flashed indicating a new message. We opened the message to reveal the Queen of Naboo. She appeared extremely distressed,

"This is Padme Amidala, Queen of Naboo. We're under attack by a group of unidentified ships! I believe them to be the Confederacy making a first strike!"

I turned and walked to my chair,

"Get that message to the senate! We're going to show the Confederates not to mess with the Republic! They're going to wish they never left!"

The flash of light signaled our hyperspace jump.


	7. Chapter 7

this story is well dead it not well if any one will take it and run but i am making a new story pleas look at it


	8. a new story

The Orion Effect a story of halo and other great story yes its many crossovers halo mass effect gears battle of la , avatar,and for yall star wars fan ;) but much later tell me what you think i take any think on your mine


End file.
